parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's ABCs/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's ABCs. *(Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *Pablo: Hi, Out There!, It's Us, The Backyardigans! *Tyrone: Have You Seen The Super Readers?, Our Fairytale Kids? *Children: There They Are! *The Super Readers: Hello! *Uniqua: Oh!, Come On In! *Super Why: Follow Us! *(The Super Readers enter the door) *(Door opens) *Pablo: Oh!, Hi!, We're Just..., Reading. *Tyrone: (Reading) And Then The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster and Faster!, But Suddenly Out of Nowhere!, There Was A Huge Wave! Then..., Oh!, We're Sorry!, This is "A Really Great Book!" *Uniqua: Oh!, Right!, We're Having Reading Time! *Tasha: You're Just in Time!, Come On In! *Austin: Hey, Super Readers!, S-U-P-E-R, R-E-A-D-E-R-S!, Look Who's Here! *Child: Backyardigans! *Pablo: Yeah? *Child: On Your Backs! *Pablo: Oh! *Tyrone: (Clears Throat), T-H-E, B-A-C-K-Y-A-R-D-I-G-A-N-S!, The Backyardigans!, That's Us! *Uniqua: They're Our New Backs!, You Like Them? *(The Super Readers reading) *Tasha: Hey, Super Readers!, What are You Guys Reading? *Super Why: Hey!, Let's Read Together! *Austin: Great Idea!, Let's All Read Together! *(The Backyardigans open the book) *Pablo: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little..., What's That Word? *Child: "Star!" *Pablo: "Star!", Right! *Tyrone: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are! *(Uniqua turns the page) *Uniqua: (Reading) Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond in The..., What's That Word? *Child: "Sky!" *Uniqua: "Sky!", Right! *(Tasha turns the page) *Tasha: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Children: "Star!" *Tasha: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are! *(The Backyardigans close the book) *Austin: Good Reading, Super Readers!, and You, Too!, Wow!, Hey!, Do You Wanna Read This Book, Now? *Wonder Red: Uh-Uh-Uh! *Pablo: Are You Sure?, I Mean, Cause This!, This Here is "A Really Great Book!" *Princess Presto: No, No, No! *Tyrone: Okay!, Well, What Book Do You Wanna Read? *Alpha Pig: Hmm, We Know!, You Can Play Our Game, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and My Clues to Figure This Out! *Tyrone: Oh! *(The Super Readers stamp their handprints) *Uniqua: Oh!, We Knew That Was Coming! *Tasha: We'll Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues to Figure Out What Book..., S-U-P-E-R, R-E-A-D-E-R-S, The "Super Readers", Want to Read! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Austin: Okay!, So Remember!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Handprints Will Be on The Clues!, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: Hey!, What Letter Does "Handprint" Begin With? *Child: An "H!" *Pablo: "H!", Right! *(Pablo writes the letter H) *Pablo: Hah! *(Handprints pop) *Tyrone: Did You..., Did You See That?, Those Handprints Just... *(Pop) *Tyrone: Popped Right Off! *Uniqua: And You Know What?, Popped Starts With "P!", Just Like Pawprint!, That's Cool! *Tasha: You Know What We Need for Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig' Clues!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Austin: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Pablo: Hi, Pinky-Dinky-Doo! *Pinky-Dinky-Doo: Hi!, B-A-C-K-Y-A-R-D-I-G-A-N-S! *Tyrone: Yep!, Backyardigans!, That's Us! *Uniqua: Just Getting Our..., Notebook! *Tasha: Hey!, Notebook Starts With "N!" *Austin: You Know?, We Really Think We're Gonna Need Your Extra Help Today! *Pablo: You Think You'll Be Able to Help Us Figure Out What Book "The Super Readers" Want to Read? *Tyrone: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Uniqua: Oh!, Okay!, All Right!, So, To Play Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, We Have to Find Some... *Children: Handprints! *Tasha: Handprints!, Right!, Cause Those are Our First... *Children: Clue! *Austin: Yeah!, and Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Pablo: Right! *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Cause They're Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Pablo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints! *Tyrone: Those are Our Second Clue! *Uniqua: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Tasha: Cause They're Who's Clues? *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Austin: (Singing) We Gotta Find Some Other Handprints! *Pablo: (Singing) Those are Our Third Clue! *Tyrone: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *The Backyardigans and The Super Readers: (Singing) Cause They're Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues, Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues! *Uniqua: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Tasha: (Singing) Think... *Austin: (Singing) Think! *Pablo: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Tyrone: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(The Super Readers jump into the screen) *Uniqua: (Reading) The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster and Faster!, But It Was No Use!, Becau... *Tasha: Oh! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Austin: So, Did You See The S-U-P-E-R, R-E-A-D-E-R-S?, Which Way Did They Go? *Child: They Went That Way! *Pablo: Oh!, That Way!, Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Pablo: (Singing) We Are Reading for Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues. *Tyrone: (Singing) We Are Reading for Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues. *Uniqua: (Singing) We Are Reading for Super Why, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Alpha Pig's Clues. *Tasha: (Singing) Wonder... *(Song Ends) *Austin: Wonder What This Word Is. *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Pablo: No..., No!, We Don't..., We Don't Think It's Clue. *Tyrone: Clue is C-L-U-E, Kind of Like Blue. But, With The "C". *Child: No!, A Clue! *Uniqua: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where? *Child: Over There! *Tasha: Oh, My!, It's Our First Clue to What Book The Super Readers Want to Read! *Austin: Our First Clue! *Pablo: And It's The Word..., The Word... *Child: Moon! *Pablo: Moon!, Yeah!, Good Reading! *Tyrone: Hey!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *(Tyrone accidentally holds up A Really Great Book) *Tyrone: Notebook! *(Tyrone realizes that it wasn't the notebook) *Tyrone: Notebook!, Hah! *(Uniqua opens the notebook) *Uniqua: So, Let's Write This Moon Clue, in Our, Notebook!, A Moon is Spelled M-O-O-N, and Sometimes, Looks Like Sort of A Cresent!, A Moon. *Tasha: Wow! *Austin: So, What Book Could The Super Readers Want to Read, With A Moon in It? *Pablo: What Do You Think? *Tyrone: Yeah!, Yeah!, I..., I Think We Need to Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Steptanie: Backyardigans!, Do You Need Anything? *Uniqua: Do We Need Anything?, Well, Got Our Book, We..., Ooh!, Hah!, We Could Use Two More Clues. *Tasha: Hi, Stephanie!, We're You Calling Us? *Stephanie: Yes, Tasha!, Do You Need Groceries? *Austin: Groceries?, Sure! *Sportacus: Hey, Backyardigans!, Uh..., We May Need Your Help With Our Grocery List! *Pablo: Hi, Sportacus!, Hi, Trixie! *(Pablo tickles Trixie) *Trixie: Trixie Hungry! *Sportacus: Oh!, We Better Hurry! *Tyrone: Do You Think We Can Help Sportacus and Stephanie With Their Grocery List? *Trixie: Hungry, Hungry, Hungry! *Uniqua: Well, Let's See What We Need to Find from This List! *Tasha: Ooh!, Let's Find This, First! *Austin: Do You See This Item? *Child: That One! *Pablo: You See This Item!, What is It? *Child: Milk! *Stephanie: Milk!, Just What We Were Looking For! *Tyrone: Milk!, Check!, See?, Milk!, Good Job! *Trixie: Trixie Hungry! *Stephanie: What's Next on Our List? *Uniqua: Well, Let's See! *Tasha: Ooh!, Do You See This Item? *Child: Over There! *Austin: Oh!, You See This Item!, What is It? *Child: Bread! *Sportacus: Bread!, For Our Peanut Butter Sandwiches! *Pablo: Right!, Bread!, Check! *Trixie: Bread!, Now? *Stephanie: Soon, Trixie!, Almost Done! *Tyrone: Okay!, Well, Do We Have Anything Else on Our List? *Uniqua: Do You See This One? *Children: That One! *Tasha: Oh, Yeah!, What is It? *Children: Juice! *Stephanie: Juice!, Trixie's Favorite! *Austin: Right!, Juice! *Pablo: You are So Good at This Reading Business! *Trixie: Trixie Wants Some Juice! *Tyrone: Well, I Think That's Everything!, Milk, Bread, Juice! *Trixie: Juice, Juice! *Sportacus: Here, Trixie! *(Trixie drinks a bottle of juice) *Uniqua: So, You Think Trixie Was Hungry?, Yep! *Tasha: Hey!, Do You See Any Clues Around Here?, Me, Neither! *Austin: We'll Have to Keep Looking!, Bye! *Pablo: Hey!, Did You Know That Book Starts With "B?" *Tyrone: Oh!, and Door!, Door Starts With "D!" *Uniqua: And Curtain!, Curtain Starts With "C!" *Tasha: And Look at That!, Cow!, Cow Also Starts With "C!" *Austin: And..., and So Does Cake, and Caterpillar, and... *Child: A Clue! *Pablo: Yes!, Yes!, Clue!, Clue Also Starts With "C!", and So Does Carburetor!, and Cantaloupe!, and Capobianco! *Children: No!, A Clue! *Tyrone: Did You See A Clue?, Where? *Child: On The Cow! *Uniqua: There's A Clue on That Cow! *Tasha: They Both Start With "C!" *Austin: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Austin: Notebook! *(Pablo opens the notebook) *Pablo: Okay!, Let's Draw This Cow!, In Our Clue Collector!, (Gasps), Cow is Spelled C-O-W, We Have The Cow's Head, A Big Circle for The Body, Lines for Her Legs, and The Udder!, and There's A Cow. *Tyrone: So, What Was Our First "Clue?" *Children: Moon! *Uniqua: Oh!, A Moon!, Right! *Tasha: And Now We Have A Cow! *Austin: So What Book Could The Super Readers Wanna Read, With A Moon and A Cow? *Pablo: What Do You Think? *Tyrone: Yeah!, and..., and..., I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue. *(Mailtime jingle) *Uniqua: And We Should Get The Mail..., Oh! *(Song Starts) *Tasha: (Singing) Here's The... *Children: (Singing) Mail! *Austin: (Singing) It Never... *Children: (Singing) Fails! *Pablo: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My... *Child: (Singing) Tail! *Tyrone: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna... *Child: (Singing) Wail! *The Super Readers and Child: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Thomas: Hi, B-A-C-K-Y-A-R-D-I-G-A-N-S! *Uniqua: Backyardigans!, That's Us! *Tasha: Hi, Thomas!, Have You Got A Letter for Us? *Thomas: I Have Lots of Letters for You! *Austin: Ye..., Oh!, Letters!, Of The Alphabet!, (Laughs), We Get It! *Thomas: And Here's Another One! *Pablo: Thanks, Thomas! *Thomas: Bye! *Tyrone: (Laughs), He's..., He's Pretty Funny!, Don't You Think?, We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *(The Backyardigans open the letter) *Uniqua: Oh!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Backyardigans and Super Readers!, We're Spending Our Day in The Library! *Girl: Do You Want Me to Read This Book to You?, This is My Favorite Page!, He's Looking at This Story! *Girl: He's Looking at His Family on The Picture! *Girl: And He's Thirsty!, So..., So..., He'll Ask for A Glass of Milk!, and Then He's Going to Want... *Children: A Cookie to Go With It! *Girl: Could You Believe Him? *Girl: That Was A Really Funny Book! *Children: Bye, Backyardigans! *Tasha: Bye! *(The Backyardigans close the letter) *Austin: Wow!, How Great Was That Book?, Cause You Know?, We Love "A Really Great Book!" *Super Why: Hey, Backyardigans! *Pablo: You See The Super Readers? *Child: Right There! *Tyrone: Oh!, Over Here!, Okay!, O-kay!, Okay! *(The Backyardigans read the book) *(Book moves) *Uniqua: Did You See That?, That Book is Moving! *Child: The Super Readers! *Child: I See Them! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts